The Dovah
by EldugaTheAmur
Summary: The Dovahkiin, Elira, has to find a witch near the Throat of the World. But theres one thing she doesn't know about her..
1. Finding the Witch

I slowly opened my eyes looking around my bedroom, I didn't feel like getting up but I had to: I had to find a witch near the Throat of the World. Why does the Dragonborn have to do all these things? Is everyone in Skyrim lazy? I sighed then managed to drag myself to a chest to fetch my armor, bow and sword. I cringed as I opened the door and the sun shone in my eyes, I walked out into the streets of Whiterun while people walked past carelessly. But for some reason.. The guards were giving me a worried look, I thought not much of it and walked to the gates but I was stopped on my way out by a guard, "When you find that witch.. Be careful what she gives you.." He warned me then let me leave "Okay..." I stared at the guard then slowly went to the stables 'Whats with this witch? Not like shes gonna kill me.. Well.. Most things do.' I thought, staring at the ground but I bumped into my horse's chest it neighed at me "Sorry girl, just.. Thinking." I sighed, even she gave me a worried look! Its a HORSE. Something wasn't right. I slowly got on my horse and rode to High Hrothgar, "What is it, Dragonborn?" Arngeir asked, "I have to find a witch of some sort near the Throat of the World." I answered, dismounting my horse "I.. I'm not sure about doing that.." He stuttered "Why not? I can shout can't I?" I whined, while frowning "She has things that can change your form.." Arngeir added "Ah, I can change back." I scoffed walking to the top of the mountain "But!-" "I. Can. Handle. It." I growled while walking up the mountain.


	2. Potion of Changing

Finally, I saw a figure of a woman in a cloak sitting near the edge of the cliff, slowly I creeped up to her, drawing my sword, "Hello there, Dovahkiin.." The witch said in a small voice, just as I raise my sword to hit her "How..?" I dropped my sword to my side, suddenly, she disappeared, "Witchcraft my Dovah.. Witchcraft.."

"Kiin."

"What..?" The witch coughed

"DovahKIIN." I frowned

"Not for long."

The witch turned to me, pulling her hood down, revealing a young nord, throwing me a potion, "Take it, Dovahkiin. You won't have to fight dragons anymore.." She grinned "But.. What will happen when I drink this?"

"Things you could never imagine.." She smiled, flipping another potion in her hand and giving it too me "If you ever want things back to normal.. Drink this.. Might be a trouble drinking it though, my fellow Dovahkiin.." She sighed, "Wait-"

"Ven aak hiu, Dovahkiin." She smiled, nodding her head as she disappeared into a cloud of smoke. I stared at the dark elixir "Whats the point of this?" I moaned, "Oh well. May aswell find out. I dropped dead on the floor, passed out as I hear dragon tongue singing, very loudly. It ended with a loud yell 'DOVAH'.

I woke, I saw a dragon wing clouded over me "Are you alright..?" I looked up to see a dragon with their wing over me "Y- WAIT. I can understand you?!" I gasped, slowly standing, the dragon's height. What was with my height?! "Well of course, you are a dovah aren't you?" The deep voice snickered, "Go look in a lake." He snorted and sat, "Okay.." I sighed and walked to a lake, to see a rose dragon looking back at me "AAAAAAAAH! I'M.. I'M A DRAGON!" I cried lifting into the air but falling back at the dragon's feet "Indeed, anything else you'd like to point out to yourself?" He smirked, looking at his claws "Anywaaaay.. If you were whatever else before, why not try and fly?" He smiled, l standing. "I don't see why not.. Better than running everywhere." I sighed.


	3. Dragon Lessons

**Authors Note: **Apologies, this is gonna be a small chapter but the next I'll try to add as much as possible.

Slowly, the dragon hit his wings on the ground three times, then rose into the air above the tall trees, "You try." He said, still going up. I sighed and did excatly what he did, it took a few times but I was eventually in the air, "Good, now. Follow me." He said as he zoomed over the trees, I followed, "Where are we going?" I yelled over to him, "You'll see." He yelled back, I stared at him for a second then my fying was interuptted, an iron arrow hit me "Agh!" I roared, looking down at a bandit camp, "This will be fun.." The dragon chuckled, "Know how to breathe fire? Not hard." He asked

"Not really." I replied

"Then watch."

Quickly, he took in a huge breath and breathed out fire on some of the bandits. I did the same, but it killed all of them, the dragon stared, "I didn't expect that from a.. _Dragon.._" He said plainly "Its like you were Dovahkiin before, but if you were; I'd have to kill you." He snickered. My face filled with horror 'Oh crap..'.


End file.
